Don't Give Up On Us
by Ataraxie
Summary: Hermione Granger is about to leave Severus Snape. But sometimes, things can be fixed with some discussion... and sex. Smut, HG/SS. One-shot.


_Alright... This is a one-shot that I wrote some time ago and that I didn't plan to post to be honest. But it's Sunday, and I'm bored, and... well, here it is!_

_This is a smutty one-shot, but with some plot through the lines too. I hope that you'll like it._

* * *

**Don't Give Up On Us  
**

* * *

Hermione had spent so many time taking everything that was hers in this bedroom that she had shared with Severus Snape during the last few years. From time to time, she had wiped the tears that were threatening to fall onto her pink cheeks, trying to find the last drops of strength that she had left.

She had thought about taking the photo frames that she had chosen in the past, Severus not being very fond of this kind of things. "I don't need them to remember that we are together," he had said one day, before bending over to kiss her. Hermione loved the passion that Severus always put in these kisses; they were sweet, but in the same time, there was something else, something that always left her whole body in fire.

What had lead to such a disaster? They had been so great together, always supporting the other. They used to work together, in the Potions laboratory that Severus had built for the both of them. They were famous, in a way; the potions that they brewed were always complimented, and it was enough for them to live comfortably. That was how they had met in the first place; Severus had wanted to start a career as a Potions seller, and he had asked her to work with him. Hermione had thought about it during weeks, before leaving her work at the Ministry to follow him in this crazy journey, at twenty-one-year-old.

And now, five years later, she was leaving this place full of so many memories; good ones, bad ones, but all of them had been shared with Severus Snape, the man who had learned her how it was to be a _woman_.

As a true gentlemen, he had waited for her to come to him, not pressing her. But years later, Hermione had learned that he had wanted to kiss her just two months after the beginning of their collaboration. In the end, it had took them more than six months to finally have a proper date in a restaurant. Two another days had been necessary for Hermione to let her lips entering in contact with Severus Snape's mouth. And another two weeks later, they were sharing the same bed.

Finally, Hermione bent over to close her full suitcase, and when she looked up at the door, she encountered the black look of Severus on her. She swallowed hard, and quickly wet her bottom lip before speaking.

"I'm leaving, Severus," she said in a whisper, knowing that saying these words was making the situation _real_.

Her heavy suitcase was at her feet, and Hermione was looking right at the tall man who was standing in the hallway, blocking her way to the door. She had wiped her last tears a few minutes before, and now, she was ready to leave the house that they had built together, next to the laboratory that they shared. Hermione looked at the man that she loved with all her heart, and let out a sigh when she understood that he wasn't about to move any time soon.

"I'm not going to let you go, Hermione," Severus said in a low voice, his eyes darker than ever.

Hermione felt a shiver down her spine, and she lowered her head a little, as if she was intimidated to be next to him, to listen to his baritone voice that had made her fall for him in the first place.

"We already talked about this...," she whispered, hoping that it would be enough for him to let her go. But it was far from enough, knowing how Severus Snape could be convincing when he wanted to.

He took a step towards her, and Hermione grabbed her suitcase handle harder, her jaw clenched.

"Please, I don't want to make things more complicated than they already are," she tried again, trying not to pay attention to Severus' hand that was gently caressing her cheek. He shook his head slowly, as if he wasn't believing in what was happening right in front of his eyes.

"I am sorry...," he muttered, his face just a few inches from Hermione's one. "But I am begging you...," he added in a whisper, taking her head in his two large hands to make her look at him, which she did, "Do not give up on us. Not now."

Unable to move her head, Hermione closed her eyes to avoid Severus' intense gaze that was threatening to burn her on the spot.

"Look at me," Severus urged her, and she did as he asked; she had never been able to resist him, and it had been and still was her biggest regret. "I know that you cannot understand how much I regret what I said earlier, but you have to. I _need_ you to forgive me," he concluded.

Hermione sighed and got away from his embrace, relieved to notice that he didn't try to force her to stay close to him.

"It's not exactly about what you said earlier, Severus," she explained in a steady voice, her hand still clenched around the trolley handle. "It's the whole situation that I can't handle any longer. We talked about this before... So many times that I can't even count them."

Severus stayed quiet; Hermione knew that he had nothing to say about it. They had tried to get over this thing that had poisoned their relationship since the beginning, but it was too late now. Hermione knew that she couldn't be the one to save Severus from his own demons. But even if she knew it, she couldn't help but talk to him about it, once for all.

"From the very beginning, Severus, I knew that I wasn't the one for you. Your mind... your mind was still turned to someone else, after all this time. How could I blame you? I was in the same state of mind when I met you again, right after Ron's wedding with Lavender. But I tried, I tried so hard to enter into your life, and you know what? During a few months, maybe a few years, I really thought that I had succeeded. I really thought that we were both in love with the other."

"I cannot let you say something so senseless, Hermione," Severus cut her off. "I care for you, more than I care for anyone..."

"Anyone _alive_," Hermione finished his sentence for him, a disenchanted smile on her face. She saw that his jaw was as clenched as hers, and Hermione couldn't help but think that Severus knew that she was right; that she had been right all along. She swallowed hard at this thought before taking a deep breath. "I have to go, now. I don't think that it's a good idea to continue to work together, if you want my opinion. You can still keep the work that I did concerning potions, I don't mind. Work on it, develop it, and do it on your name. It's not a big deal anyway," she muttered.

Hermione walked around Severus and headed for the bedroom's door, praying for not being interrupted by the man who she had loved, and who she still loved despite the things that had happened between them. When she reached the top of the stairs, dragging her suitcase behind her, she thought that she was safe. But then, Severus' hand fell onto her shoulder. She heard his voice in her back, and she closed her eyes to focus on his words.

"You know nothing, Hermione...," he began, his voice slightly shaking, like never before. "You pushed me to my limits yesterday, and I know that I should not have said the things that I did. But you need to understand that you are the one sharing my bed, you are the one that I kiss every morning. You are the one that helped me to begin a new life, even if you think otherwise."

His words stopped, and Hermione fell his other hand resting on her hips, while he was kissing her hair.

"I don't want you to go," he continued in a low voice while his hand was surrounding her waist. Slowly, Hermione turned around, her whole body pressed against Severus' large chest. He was tall, so tall that the former Gryffindor had to raise her chin in order to meet his obsidian eyes. She knew exactly what she wanted to ask him, but she was afraid of his answer. Eventually, she spoke.

"I just need to know something Severus, and maybe that I'd change my mind then," she began while Severus was gently caressing her back, like he always used to.

"Ask me anything that you want, Hermione."

"Why should I stay with a man who never told me that he's in love with me?"

She felt Severus' body froze against hers, and she tried to reach his eyes. Unfortunately, Severus seemed to be lost in thought, and his eyes were unreachable. Some seconds passed, seconds that quickly turned into a minute.

"I did not... I...," Severus eventually stammered, and Hermione looked down; the man that she loved with all her heart wasn't even able to tell her that he was in love with her.

"It's okay," she managed to say. "It's okay, Severus."

Hermione tried to get free from his embrace, but Severus hold her tighter against him. When she least expected it, Severus took her face into his hands and kissed her, fervently, urgently. She opened her lips without even thinking about it, letting her body taking the lead this time. Her eyes closed, she put her arms around Severus' neck, urging him to kiss her harder, to put all the passion that he got in this kiss, which had the taste of the end of their relationship.

When Severus put his hands under her buttocks and lifted her up, Hermione didn't think twice and surrounded his hips with her legs. The Potions Master let out a moan close to her mouth, and he carried her to their bedroom, leaving her suitcase in the corridor. He put her down on the bed, and his calloused hands helped her to get rid off her pump shoes, before slipping under her red dress, raising it until her flat stomach was visible.

Then, Severus got on the bed, taking no time before crushing his lips on her mouth, like a starving man. He mumbled incoherent things against her mouth from time to time, but Hermione was more focused on the pleasure that they shared to be honest. Severus' kisses or movements were far from being sensual or full of love; they were raw, full of a passion that he seemed to have fight back for a long time.

"What makes you think that I do not love you, Hermione?," he asked while sliding against her flat belly, leaving a multitude of kisses on her skin, marking it with his teeth sometimes. Hermione moaned, and closed her eyes when the experimented mouth of her lover reached her panties.

"I love everything that you are, Hermione, every part of your body, every sound that comes from your mouth...," Severus continued to whisper, before caressing her pussy through the thin fabric of her black panties with his slender fingers.

Hermione moved onto the mattress when she felt Severus' mouth covering her core through her underwear. She wanted to feel him against her, without something between them, and was relieved when her lover helped her to rid herself from her panties.

The last thing that she saw before closing her eyes from pleasure was Severus' black hair between her wide open legs, while he was licking her gently, alternating between long strokes with his tongue and amazing sucking that were making her shudder. Severus had always been talented with his tongue, and Hermione opened her mouth in order to breath heavily. Her moans were stronger than ever, and she clenched her hands onto the white sheets of their bed, raising her knees at the same time to help Severus in his task. Severus kissed every part of her womanhood, every fold, and finally penetrated her dripping core with the tip of his tongue; he knew how Hermione liked it, and her cries of pleasure elicited a smile from the Potions Master. He didn't stop; instead, he picked up his pace, tongue-fucking the woman that was shuddering against his face harder than ever. Between Severus' legs, his cock twisted when he understood that Hermione had a powerful orgasm thanks to his mouth.

He licked her clean, and when he looked up at Hermione, he met her chestnut eyes full of lust... and love. Severus quickly get rid of his clothes, and covered Hermione's body with his, his eyes still lost into her beautiful gaze. She took his chin between two fingers and kissed him, tasting her at the same time. Severus removed her dress a second later, and, when he felt Hermione's hand on his hard cock, he couldn't help but letting out a long moan of pleasure. She took possession of his mouth, urging him so stay silent, and aimed his rigid shaft into her still pulsing pussy, as a memory of her previous orgasm. Severus let her guide himself into her without letting go of her eyes.

"Do not ever doubt of my love for you, Hermione... Never...," he said before sinking into her, eliciting a groan from the young woman. She let him take the lead, alternating between hard and fast thrusts and slow ones, stimulating her g-spot at the same time. Hermione's moans were harder than ever, and she put her hands into Severus' bare ass, urging him to sink even deeper into her clenching pussy.

"I do love you, Hermione," Severus breathed against her ear before burying his head in her neck, biting her soft skin, leaving marks of his love for her at the same time. "I love everything about you, I love taking you like this, making you come around my cock..."

He knew that Hermione loved his dirty mouth more than anything. He also knew that she wasn't really talkative in bed, but he didn't mind; all that he wanted was to make her come harder than ever.

Hermione was breathing heavily against his ear, and she surrounded Severus' waist with her long legs, pushing against him at the same time.

"I love you, Severus...," she breathed, desperately hanging on to him. "I'm so close, so close..."

Severus slowed his pace, trying to sink as far as possible into Hermione's pussy, feeling her walls clenching around him during his thrust. He let out a long moan, and tried to hold his orgasm as much as he could.

"Damn, witch, you're so tight around my cock," he hissed, while Hermione was gasping for air, lost in her pleasure.

"I'm coming...," she whispered, and Severus started to move faster, totally contrasting with his long and slow thrusts, a second before.

"I know, my love, make me come with you," Severus managed to say before shooting long bursts of come into Hermione's core. He let out a guttural groan when he felt her walls clenching around his hard shaft, and a second later, he was laying onto Hermione's shuddering body. The Potions Master could feel his lover's heart beating faster against his chest, and he kissed her, his cock still twitching inside her. He felt Hermione smile against his mouth, and he raised an eyebrow, still buried inside her.

"What is wrong?," he asked after another kiss.

"Everything's fine...," she said slowly, her hands slowly caressing his back. "It's just that you never said these words to me before, and I thought..."

"You thought wrong," Severus interrupted her before kissing her again. "My past... is my past, Hermione, I cannot forget it that easily. But you are the woman, the only woman that I love right now, and that I plan to love until the end of my life, if you still want me."

His voice was full of hope, and Hermione nodded. "Of course, I want you, Severus. You are the only one... And I have to admit that I'm not sure that I can live without having amazing sex like that with you," she concluded with a wink.

Severus kissed her eagerly, and Hermione felt her lover's cock growing again inside her core. She bit her lower lip, an amused expression on her face.

"Ready for round two, it seems?," she asked playfully.

"Always...," Severus whispered against her mouth before kissing her again.

* * *

_Yeah, it was all about Lily Potter... I didn't want to say her name, but I guess that you figured it out. _

_A penny for your thoughts?_


End file.
